donossurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Roraima
Dono's Survivor: Roraima is the second season of Survivor Series, which features 18 new castaways. The season premiered on the 20th of January as the cast was announced the same day. The Chike tribe, carrying the tribe color brown, consisted of AJ, Andrea, Brian, Dave, Lee, and Stoner. Each of them were asked to fill out a questionnaire about which other tengaged users they would be most scared to play with/against. Their answers comprised the other two tribes. Makunaima, carrying the tribe color green, consisted of Nick, Ethan, Nathan, Shadi, Joe, and Jayson. The Makunaima tribe consisted of the players that the Chike tribe said they would be afraid to play against. The Kanaima tribe, carrying the tribe color red, consisted of Mike, Renny, Bryan, Mearl, Logan, and Corey. This tribe consisted of the players that the Chike tribe states they would hate to play against. 'Twists' *'vs. Enemies:'- Each member of the Chike tribe inadvertently selected the other members of the game based on which tengaged users they would hate to play with or would be scared to play against. *'Plateau of Fears:'- Similiar to Redemption Island, if you get voted out, you don't go home. Instead, you go to the Plateau of Fears, where you are given three fear coins that now represent your life. Every day, a new challenge occurs and the loser forfeits one fear coin. If you lose all your coins, you go home. If you manage to hold on to fear coins up to the merge, you will compete in one last fear challenge, where two of the remaining players rejoin the game. 'Castaways' The Game Episode 1: "Our Host Is So Hot" *'Immunity Challenge:' Fear of You – The contestants were given a template and asked to answer which members of Chike are representing which members of the other tribe. The person with the most correct answers would win individual immunity, as all three tribes will go to tribal council. ::Winner(s): AJ (Chike), Shadi (Makunaima), & Mike (Kanaima) *'Fear Challenge:' N/A *'Tribal Council #1: Chike' In a 5-1 vote, Andrea was sent to the Plateau of Fears. *'Tribal Council #2: Makunaima' In a 4-2 vote, Jayson was sent to the Plateau of Fears. *'Tribal Council #3: Kanaima' In a 4-2 vote, Mearl was sent to the Plateau of Fears. Episode 2: "" *'Immunity Challenge:' Alysidophobia – Each tribe was tasked with creating a chain of comments in their tribe's designated threads. The specification was that each person could only post after two different people had posted since their last post. The two tribes with the longest chain would win immunity, while the losing tribe would go to tribal council. ::Winner(s): *'Fear Challenge: ' Kopophobia – Each player would compete in a timed trial where an unspecified number of trivia questions would be presented to them. The person with the slowest time would lose a fear chip. ::Results: *'Tribal Council #4: ??' In a x-x vote, xxxxx was sent to the Plateau of Fears. Voting history Link to Doc Here: >>